Anti-Christ plus Vampire
by MorenoX25
Summary: [One-shot] Damien Thorn, Son of Satan a.k.a the Anti-Christ, is forced by his father to attend a school for monsters. Rated M for Language.


**This was a small experiment and a way to try and add more fics to both R+V and SP sections so this will probaly stay as a one-shot. Also because I have the nasty habit of not finishing any fic that I start.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if any of you want to take upon my idea, feel free to use it and send me a link to your story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Rosario+Vampire or South Park**

* * *

'Damn!'

'God Fucking Dammit!'

Those were the thoughts of a young black haired teen, as he stood next to bumpkin head scarecrow looking at what will be his school for the next three years.

"This place is going to suck!" The young teen muttered as he contemplated the idea of turning his back on the place to go anywhere but there.

"School for monsters. I'm NO monster!" Well, not exactly true either. He was Damien Thorn, the antichrist! Spawn and only legitimate son of the Devil, the Dark Lord, Prince of Darkness, Father of lies, the adversary, Satan, Lucifer the Morning Star… also undisputed limbo champion in all of the Luaus parties he threw in hell.

"Why did I accept to come here anyway?" He asked out-loud to no one in particular. Damien already knew the reason why. He remembered clearly how that conversation went a few days ago.

**[Flashback]**

_"Why the fuck do I have to go to that school!" Damien yelled in anger as he slumped onto his bed and crossed his arms in defiance._

_His father, Satan, looked at him with a tired expression, already feeling the incoming headache the tantrum will cause._

_"Look Damien. You can't spend your whole life inside your room doing nothing, you need an education." His father said with a strict but slightly concerned look on his face, which really didn't convinced Damien at all._

_"Why can't I go to the high school in South Park?"_

_"God, don't get me started on that place!" _

_South Park, that redneck, podunk, jerk-water, green-horn, one-horse, crud-hole, right-wing, inbred, unkempt, out-of-date, white-trash, mountain town that everyone hated, including Damien himself._

_Sure the place was horrible, but it was the kind of horrible that you grow to like overtime, despite all the abductions and anal probing from the visitors every now and then. Besides, it was thanks to that place that he now didn't fall into monologues about the end of the world every five minutes._

_"Youkai academy is a prestigious school that not only will give you the education you'll need, it is the perfect place for you to learn how to co-exist with human-kind… NORMAL human kind." His father added at the end. He'll be damned if anyone ever admitted that town on Colorado was normal in any sort of way._

_"Also it is in Japan! You know that place with those 'Pokemon' toys and games you like!"_

_"DAD! First of all they're called Chinpokomon and second, I'm no longer ten!" Damien acted all angry, despite the fact that he never, ever has gotten rid of any of his Chinpokomon memorabilia that was scattered around his room._

_(Chu-Chu Nezumi, and Shoe 4 life matha'Facka!)_

_"Still! This will be a good learning experience for you to grow as a person!" His father insisted him buying into this whole overseas academy bullcrap._

_Damien sighed and remained quiet while in deep thought. After a whole minute of silence passed, the teen looked at his father in the eye. _

_"Ok, who convinced you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Which one of your lovers convinced you of this farce?" _

_Damien accused with a rude finger point and with fire on his eyes, which didn't face his father at all and who was about to retort that statement until someone entered the room._

_"Damien sweetie, don't ever think your father wants to get rid of you, he only wants the best for you." The new arrival explained with complete sincerity. "He and I think that this is a great opportunity for you to see more of the world and meet more people, maybe even get some friends."_

_"I don't need friends; I'm the son of Satan!" Damien answered back to the new arrival which he could easily identify as Mr. Slave, one of the many gay lovers his father has had in all his life. But unlike some of them, *coughSaddamcough*, Mr. Slave had a kind heart…under layers and layers of depravedness and lewdness._

_"Hon, that's not true! Everyone needs friends, and I'm sure you can get lots and lots of friends; all you need to do is give it a try."_

_"…"_

_"Damien," he continued "life is more than a small mountain town on Colorado or your room on the seventh layer of hell, there is more to it. Believe me I know."_

_"…okay" Damien sighed in defeat. He didn't know how Mr. Slave did it, but he really knew how to make compelling arguments. _

_"Good!" Said Satan "Now start packing your stuff, you'll leave in a couple of days!"_

_"Yes, Father."_

* * *

Sighing, Damien reluctantly accepted his destiny. Looking back once again to the school in the distance, he couldn't help himself but to comment. "Looks so ridiculous!" It was like the whole place was decorated to look as an old creepy house on Halloween.

Not to mention the fruity school uniform he refused to wear. Green coat and brown pants? I think not. Instead he was wearing his usual attire; black long sleeved sweater and black pants. That was the stuff.

But Damien's thought didn't last longer because there was a sudden scream that snapped him back to reality.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Acting on pure instinct, the spawn of Satan used his telekinetic powers to put a stop to the incoming object that was about to collide with him.

"…" Damien remained silent as he inspected what was that he stopped.

It was a girl with very long and straight PINK hair who was frozen in place as if someone somewhere had pushed a pause button on a cosmic remote control. The girl in turn, looked like she was weirded out by the whole experience.

"Um… wha..what happened?" The pink head asked as she looked up to the black haired boy who was just looking at her with bored eyes. "Um… could…could you lend me a hand?"

Damien didn't say a word and answered with a small nod which in turn caused his powers to recede making the Pink haired girl fall to the ground alongside her bike.

"Ooowieee…"the girl moaned in pain in a way that everybody but Damien would've found cute. Since he was a hell spawn, the dark boy had a much screwed view of the world in general, never fully grasping the concept of 'cuteness'.

Damien stood over the fallen girl debating what he should do next. His first instinct was to turn his back away from the whole situation and continue walking down to the school building. But on the other hand, he remembered one of the things Mr. Slave asked him to do while studying here and that was to 'make friends'.

The idea sickened him. He didn't make friends. Not even on South Park did he have any. Sure, there were people whom he hanged with or talked to, but never on a level that would be considered 'friendship'. Although with today's standards hitting the like button on a post in whatever social media web page was popular at the time was considered an act of friendship.

But he was digressing.

What should he do? Should he try to lend a hand and try his hand at the whole 'social interaction' thing or simply ignore it and spend the next three years of school to himself? Then again, he remembered how it was his first day at South Park Elementary.

Being insulted all day, farted upon and be treated like shit in general; and that was a bunch of 3rd graders in a human school. Imagine how worse it could get with a bunch of stupid hormonal teen monsters. And just like that time, his father explicitly prohibited him from using his powers to kill anyone in school.

Fuck.

He needed allies, or minions, heck even a meat shield or scapegoat like Pip was before he was stepped upon by a giant Mecha Barbara Streisand. Maybe this girl could be any of those things.

"Hey, are you alright?" Damien asked trying his hardest to sound as natural as possible and not bored out of his skull or maybe even disgusted.

"I'm feeling a little weak. It's because of my anemia." The girl explained as she was trying to stand up with difficulty.

Damnit. He needed her to be on her game 100% and be able to take a few hits if she was ever to serve him as a scapegoat.

"Hold still." The dark boy said as he took her by the arm help her get up.

As she was about to thank him for his help, the pink head suddenly felt a strange sensation coursing thru her arm. It was a warm feeling that soon covered her insides and just as soon as it came, it went away.

"What was that?" she asked before she noticed something else. She didn't feel tired or weak anymore. She felt like she just drank a whole pack of tasty blood. It felt refreshing and energizing.

"How?"

"A simple energy transfusion. Nothing really all that complicated." Damien explained nonchalantly.

"Thank you very much!" the girl bowed in respect and appreciation for his acts. "My name is Akashiya Moka, nice to meet you."

"Hmn. My name's Damien. Damien Thorn."

"Em..excuse me, but are you Japanese?" Moka asked and then she realized how rude she must have sounded and then added, "I mean! It's because you don't have an accent or anything!" She was completely red in embarrassment thinking that she just insulted the person who just helped her.

"No, I'm not Japanese. I'm American." Well technically neither was true. He was born in hell so he had no real nationality. But since he had lived in Colorado for many years he considered himself an American. "As for my lack of accent, is because I can speak every language known to man… or monster."

"Wow! That is amazing!" Moka exclaimed with surprise and admiration all written over her face. It would take a very bright person to be able to do something like that. Unless, of course, it was part of being of his monster species.

Then Moka did a complete 180 turn in terms of mood.

"Um…Damien? What do you think about vampires?" He looked like a nice guy, but she was afraid of the possibility of being hated for being a vampire.

"Unless they sparkle during daylight, I really don't have a strong opinion about them." In all his years living on hell, he had seen terrible and evil nothings but never quite like those terrible movies, heck they made Rob Schneider movies look good in comparison.

As if his words were magical, Moka turned back into her upbeat attitude and smiled. "I that case, would you like to be friends? That question really threw Damien out of balance.

Really? Just one small act of help was enough to get him the friendship of this girl? Was it really that easy with monsters in general or was it just her? Either way, it felt WAY too easy and fast. It reminded him Pip who, no matter how bad you treated him, he could still consider you a friend.

"Sure…" Damien answered in a non-committed way. He would accept the pink girl 'friendship' for now until it outlived its usefulness. Just like with Pip.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late for school" She urged him with a smile as she picked up her bicycle from the ground.

"Whatever." Damien muttered for only for him to hear.

* * *

After a very boring entrance ceremony, Damien was inside his designated classroom doing his best to show his disdain of being there to his fellow classmates.

"A school for monsters is still a school." He muttered. "This next three years are really gonna suck." As he sat on his desk brooding, Damien couldn't help but think back at his new called 'friend'.

After arriving at the school, they somehow got separated before the entrance ceremony even started and lost complete track of her. It wasn't like he tried to find her; he could if he wanted to. But he didn't. So that was that. Still, her usefulness as a scapegoat or meat shield decreased if she didn't assist classes with him; which meant he had to find another 'friend'.

'Not really looking forward for that one'

As he brood, more on more students began filling the classroom and took their own desks. Most of them were giving him weird looks for his lack of uniform, but nobody bother asking him why.

Instead they were making idle chat between them. Discussing likes, dislikes, which girl look hot, etc. It was the kind of stuff regular high school students talked about, and since everyone look human, it was difficult for Damien to pin point exactly what kind of monster everyone was.

After a few minutes, a teacher finally arrived. It was a blond woman wearing glasses. She looked normal enough, except for the tuff of hair on top of her hair that looked like ears. A cat woman was Damien's best bet.

"Hello, and welcome to Youkai Academy! And I'm your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka!" After her introduction, Ms. Nekonome or Nokonome-Sensei since this was Japan, explain the purpouse of the school and the rules that everyone should follow, like remaining in human form all the time and to not tell anyone what kind of monster they were.

Damien really didn't care all that much for that rule. He had no real 'monster form' so to speak. Sure he could transform into beasts of unimaginable horror, but making everyone on campus die of horror wasn't a good way to start the school year, no matter how much he wanted too.

Then after Nekonome-sensei finished explaining, one student sitting near Damien opened his mouth.

"Hey teacher! Wouldn't be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of the beautiful girls, better to molest them?" He asked as he licked his lips.

Damien just stared at the back of the guy's head in silent contempt.

Sure he hated humanity as much as the next person there and the guy's suggestion of molesting girls really didn't faze him at all since he had since worst shit on hell, not to mention South Park.

No, what really bothered him was the way that he said it; as if he could get away with it scot free. Nobody ever gets away with it, at least not in hell, were he was sure that guy wouldn't last a fucking week.

The cat-like teacher then explained that no human could ever pass the barrier that separated the school from the human world and even if one did, they would be killed on the spot. It was another rule that Damien could respect.

Suddenly, the door sled open to let a late student in.

"Sorry I'm late! After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school!" announced the now familiar voice of Moka, which quickly caught the attention of all the males (and a few girls too).

"Whoooa! Who is she?"

"Such flowing hair and big eyes!"

"Beautiful!"

"Hot! She is so hot!"

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

For her part, Moka ignored all the looks and comments the rest of the class was giving when her eyes settled on the form of Damien. "Damien!" she exclaimed happily as she went towards him with the intention of giving him a hug.

Faster than the eye could tell, Damien extended his arm and press his open palm against the pink haired girl's forehead preventing her from invading his personal space. "Do not touch me…please." He added at the end, remembering he had to act cordial if he didn't want to 'lose' her as a 'friend'.

"Oops! Sorry!" Moka apologized feeling embarrassed by not taking in consideration her new friend's feelings towards such public display of affection.

Meanwhile the rest of the class was stunned by the fact that this hottie knew such a brooding looking loser, but what surprised them the most was the way he pushed her away as if she was an annoyance.

"Who the fuck's that guy?"

"How do they know each other?"

"Did you see the way he treated her?"

"The guy's dead meat!"

After a few more minutes, Nekonome-sensei let them all go saying that they all have the rest of the day free, and that regular classes would begin tomorrow morning.

Damien was one of the firsts to get outside, not because he wanted to but because Moka wanted to explore the campus alongside him. The dark boy was satisfied that he somehow had gotten himself another Pip. But unlike the French boy, Moka was clingier. Trying time to time but with no avail to drag him by the arm.

As they walked, other freshmen turn to look at the odd couple with envy and anger, mostly directed to the dark haired boy. '_Fools, they don't know with whom they're dealing with'_

"Hmm, such a pretty one" a voice said, returning Damien's attention back to the present. The voice belonged to the same guy who suggested eating humans and molesting the girls before Moka arrived to the classroom.

"You're called Akashika Moka, right? I'm your classmate Komiya Saizou! Salutations!" he introduced himself as he walked towards them. Then in the blink of an eye, Saizou grabbed Damien by the shirt and lift him over the ground with one arm with no difficulty.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like you, hanging with a guy like this?" Saizou asked while looking at Damien as if he was inferior to a dog shit under the sole of his shoe.

Meanwhile, Damien didn't look fazed or even worried. In fact, he raised his eyebrow in slight interest, wondering where this whole thing was going and what kind of monster this guy could be.

As this was going on, a small crow of students was forming to watch the event and talked about Saizou and some of the reputation he had acquired.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior company rather than this scummy guy?" Saizou continued to try to win Moka over and to demonstrate his point he tried to throw Damien away like trash, but to his surprise, he found out he could move his arm. "what the…!"

To his shock, the bigger monster lowered Damien to the ground against his own will. It was as if his arm had a mind on its own. Then Damien with an annoyed frown on his face, grabbed Saizou by the shirt like he had done to him before and, for the surprise of many, lifted him over the ground with one arm.

Of course this was all for show, Damien wasn't physically strong to do something like that. But he was a master at using his kinetic powers to lift things from the ground and move them as he pleased. And that was exactly what he was doing; he lifted Saizou with his powers while grabbed onto his shirt to make the illusion work.

"You! You may think you're hot shit, but in reality you're just shit!" Damien said with a dangerously low tone, but the hallway was silent enough for everyone to hear. "Just this time, because you didn't know whom you were messing with, I'll let you go. But if you ever try to pull shit like this again, I'll send you to a place of never ending torment and pain from which there is no escape. Are we clear?"

Saizou, not wanting to admit defeat out-loud, just grunted in acknowledgement before Damien drop his ass onto the floor. And without even looking down on him, the dark boy just continued walking down the hallway as if nothing had really happened.

Of course, not long after that Moka went after him "Damien, wait for me!"

"Damien, wait!"

After catching up to him, the dark boy finally came to a stop.

"Damien, what was that back there?" Moka asked concerned for her friend and worried by the ruthlessness he demonstrated back there.

"What was that? I just told him not to mess with me." Damien was already in a place he didn't want to be in, he didn't want to deal with asshole bullies who thought they could treat him like shit. "I know his type, I know them very well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's the type who doesn't understand words, only actions. That way he'll stop bothering me. I just want to be left alone."

"Damien…" Moka said softly, "Do you…do you want me to leave you alone too?"

Damien wanted nothing more than to say yes and end things like that, but a small part of his mind went back at the words Mr. Slave said to him.

Make friends.

Tch. Stupid gay ass with his moving words of encouragement.

"No," he finally responded. "Saizou is just a bully asshole. You…are my friend." Damien said without even gagging. Hell, it was such a difficult word to say.

"Really?" Moka asked hopeful as she closed the distance between them.

"Sure, whatever." At least she wasn't as lame as Pip, but it terms of annoyance the jury was still out there.

"I'm so happy!" Moka exclaimed. Sure, Damien may be distant and kind of off putting. But he accepted her as a friend despite her being a vampire, something she had been looking for a long time.

Then with a bow Moka said, "Please take good care of me and let us study hard at this academy together."

Damien looked at the very Japanese gesture with a curious look and with a nod he answered back as polite as he could.

"Take care of me too."

This first day at Youkai Academy wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe the rest of the year would be the same.

**[END]**


End file.
